


Dorks and Geeks

by rome_in_asia



Series: Bestfriends and Boyfriends (BTS/SVT) [1]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And they own a comic book store, Crack, DC and Marvel, Dorks, Fluff, Geeks, Implied Soonhoon, Jungkook and Mingyu are bestfriends, M/M, Soonyoung is mentioned - Freeform, Wonwoo just puts up with Tae's shit, Yoongi and Jihoon are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: DC dorks Jungkook and Mingyu meet Marvel geeks Taehyung and Wonwoo.





	

"Mingyu, hurry!" Jungkook squeaked, jumping up and down in front of a still-closed Comic Book Shop. "If we hold this spot until the store opens, we can surely get the signed copies--"

"Dude. Jungkook. Bro." Mingyu panted. "You literally dragged me out of the dorm at six o'clock, _three_ hours before the store opens, with no breakfast! How am I supposed to survive?"

Jungkook waved him off. "You want the new comic just as much as I do too."

 _True_. Mingyu shrugged, yawning. They've been waiting months for the new Injustice annual, and news had spread the first copies to be given away were signed by the authors, making them very, very valuable.

"I wonder why there are a pair of shoes right here, though." Jungkook moved the bright red converse with his shoe-clad toe.

" _Yah_! Step back! We got in line first!" A deep voice shouted. Jungkook and Mingyu turned around to see a boy their age with Captain America's shield on his shirt running towards them.

"Tae- _Fucking dammit._ " Another boy was following him closely, with an even deeper voice and a Venom shirt.

"They're cute." Mingyu swallowed, making Jungkook shoot him a dirty look. "What? I'm a teenage boy with raging hormones, sue me. I'm not the one with a piercing kink, though, you dirty idiot."

Jungkook kicked his bestfriend's shin.

"Move." Captain America boy demanded at both of them.

"How about no?" Mingyu snapped.

"Wonu!" The boy pulled his companion. "They're not moving from our place! I already left my shoes as a sign that we were here first and my feet are now cold-- what if we don't get the Infinity Wars Annual? Wonu! I'm not giving up _my_ copy to an overgrown puppy and a hot bunny in a Green Lantern shirt!"

"Hey!" Mingyu could tell he was the overgrown puppy and well, he was kind of offended.

Jungkook reddened at being called a hot bunny, but he realized they were all after different comic books. "Um, hi? We're not after the Infinity Wars Annual... We're DC fans. Mingyu and I are waiting on the Injustice Annual."

"You heard that, Taehyung? Now get off my arm." The other boy said gruffly.

"Oh, you're Marvel fans?" Mingyu slowly scrunched up his face. " _Ew_."

"Say what?" Taehyung demanded. "Wonwoo, are you just going to stand there as this... _Offendingly tall golden retriever insults_ Marvel? Where do your loyalties lie?"

" _God_ , Mingyu, you're such a poser. Everyone knows you have a discolored Deadpool plushie in your cabinet." Jungkook frowned.

Mingyu gawked at him. "It's Deathstroke, Jungkook! _Discolored_ Deadpool, my ass! I thought you're a DC fanboy too, you traitor!"

"Okay, enough. I'm having an aneurysm listening to you three scream." Wonwoo scowled. "Taehyung, put your damn shoes back on. You two... just stop being the loud freshies you are. Please."

"We're actually juniors." Jungkook corrected in a low voice.

"Congratulations, what's your point?" Wonwoo asked back evenly, showing off his dominance as a senior.

"He really looks like a bunny... Hmn, Jungkook, right?" Taehyung, with his bright red converse back on, looked at the youngest with a newfound interest. "I'm going to call you Jungkookie. Like a cookie, you know."

Wonwoo sighed. "I apologize for him."

Mingyu was still seething beside Jungkook, kicking the ground and muttering under his breath about stupid hot seniors with deep voices and how his stomach was complaining too much.

Taehyung had pulled Jungkook down to sit with him on the gravel, already chatting animatedly. The younger looked taken aback at the other's sudden change in mood, but _fuck it,_ Taehyung was cute and Jungkook was as straight as an angle bent at 90°.

"Nice shirt." Wonwoo suddenly said.

Mingyu realized the older boy was taking to him and his brain may have short circuited and he forgot what he was wearing, so Mingyu just gaped at Wonwoo.

"Not a lot of people even know who Red Hood is."

"Oh." Mingyu finally choked out. "You do? Know Red Hood, I mean. Do you know him?"

"Not personally. I haven't had a chance to talk to him, but we're friends. Do you want me to hook you up with him?" Wonwoo said with the straightest, monotone face Mingyu has ever witnessed, making him erupt in giggles.

"Ew, stop flirting, you two." Taehyung said dryly, looking up from the ground where he and Jungkook were sitting on.

Wonwoo scoffed. "You're one to talk." He gestured to Taehyung and Jungkook's interlocked hands.

"Dick."

"Bird brain."

"Cow poo."

"Bowl of soggy cereal that's been left out on the counter for two hours."

Taehyung huffed. "Fine, you win this round, Wonu."

"I always win at this, Taehyung." Wonwoo grinned, and Mingyu might have melted on the gravel right there and then. "How much longer do we have to wait? Honestly, Yoongi-hyung said they'd open early today."

"My brother's definition of early is nine in the afternoon, Wonwoo." A smaller boy appeared, walking towards them briskly with a huge cup of coffee. "Lucky for you though, I don't share the same body clock as Yoongi-hyung."

"Jihoon-hyung!" Mingyu blinked in surprise. "You own the store?"

Another man, this one a bit taller but still looking an awful lot like Jihoon, ran up to them, panting. He snatched the cup of coffee from Jihoon and gulped it down.

"Slow down there, Yoongi-hyung." Taehyung said.

Yoongi flipped him off, wiping his mouth and giving the coffee back to his frowning little brother. "You guys really came up early? Jihoon and I reserved your copies, idiots."

"Y-you did, hyung?" Jungkook squeaked out, excited.

"Yes, but we're still not opening the shop until ten." Yoongi fished out a key from his jacket. "We're still going to clean. Actually, Jihoon's going to. I'm just going to sleep on the cashier desk."

"Can I get Soonyoung to come over, then?" Jihoon asked.

"As long as he doesn't wake me, who cares? That boy thinks yelling is an exercise."

Taehyung cackled. "As Soonyoung's friend, I can assure you that is true. Besides, yelling is really an exercise! Did you know that, Kookie? Your vocal chords--"

Mingyu's stomach suddenly rumbled up at a volume much higher than normal and he reddened in embarrassment. Jungkook tried holding back his laughter but failed, slumping onto the gravel with loud wheezing.

"You know what? How about you guys just eat breakfast first then come back later?" Jihoon downed what was left of his coffee and entered the shop after Yoongi. "I'll text you guys when we're finally open."

"Thanks, hyung." Mingyu grinned, pulling up Jungkook from the pavement.

"Hey! Where're you taking my bunny?" Taehyung demanded, latching onto Jungkook.

"Ah, what?" Jungkook seemed to have lost his ability to think straight.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, helping Mingyu hoist their friends up. "Should we grab breakfast together? Since you know, Tae seems already attached to your friend. We'd probably need to use pliers to pry him off."

"Together?" Mingyu might have been as red as Taehyung's converse.

Wonwoo winked, hooking their arms together. "Besides, didn't I say I can hook you up with Red Hood?"

"Mingyu seems like he'd rather hook up with you though, hyung." Jungkook managed to say before Taehyung jumped on his back and demanded a piggyback.

Mingyu mouthed _traitor_ at Jungkook, who just shrugged and grinned.

Wonwoo winked at him. "That could also be arranged."

**Author's Note:**

> I really love these four. They need more fics.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Have a great day/night!
> 
> P.S. should I post a Valentine fic for these four? Would anyone read it? Does anyone want it??


End file.
